


The Embrace of a Distant Star

by erythea



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Holy Grail War AU but make it the Tang dynasty, Love Triangles (sorry), Multi, a lot of lore bending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29628072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erythea/pseuds/erythea
Summary: When Yang Yuhuan and her parents are killed by demons, Guanyin gives the girl a second chance at life. Years later, she soon finds herself embroiled in a fight for the Holy Grail. Will she become the ruin of an empire once more, or will she fight her destiny?
Relationships: Prince of Lanling | Saber/Yang Guifei | Foreigner, Yan Qing | Assassin/Yang Guifei | Foreigner
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've finally figured out how to write this huge idea that I've had since before Yang Guifei was released in FGO.
> 
> I'll try to make these updates weekly. I have a vague outline, but I'm just writing this as I go.

Guanyin said it was karma.

There stood the bodhisattva among dying flames and debris, a pristine figure amidst the destruction demons had wrought upon the Yang family home. Her holy light banished the beasts that brought them suffering, turning all to ash and bone. From the soot sprang lotus flowers that seemed to cover the vast earth, from the dust sprang stone pillars that seemed to hold the infinite sky. One could no longer tell if it was night or day as the scent of spring and the color of dawn bathed everything in the illusion of paradise.

“Worry not, my child,” said Guanyin, her tender voice echoing throughout the cosmos. “I have heard the planet’s cries. Your cries, too, have touched my heart with sorrow.”

The same holy light, in all its gentle radiance, brought Yang Yuhuan no comfort. She and her sisters survived, but the life she knew was already gone.

“Lady Guanyin,” little Yang Yuhuan mustered through sobs and tears, “why did Mama and Papa have to die?”

The bodhisattva answered with a sad sigh: “Like a drop that creates ripples across the surface of calm water, karma makes itself known beyond the boundaries of space and time. In a different world, the Yang family plucked life from the vine and savored it like fruit. Their desire was their downfall, so karma has come to reap what they have sown. It is a tragedy I have cried many oceans for. Oh, if only I arrived sooner… But I digress.”

These were things Yang Yuhuan would better learn in time. For now, Guanyin bent down and touched Yang Yuhuan’s face. Then the bodhisattva smiled, and the girl had never seen a woman so beautiful.

“What I mean to say, my child, is that one day you will be a very, very naughty girl. The planet is only doing its best to keep you from coming.”

“I'll be good!” Young Yang Yuhuan cried from the top of her lungs, her small frame shaking with violent emotion as she twisted her fistfuls of her skirt and choked on ash. “I promise I'll be good! I'll be good, I'll be _so_ good—”

Because everything was her fault. All her parents did was love her. They loved her sisters, too, but Yang Yuhuan had a face no human or demon could resist.

Tonight, the demons came in droves.

The demons hungry for her spared no mercy for everyone who stood in their way. Their claws tore into tender flesh. Their teeth sank until brittle bone. In their wake, they left nothing but the vile stench of bodies and blood.

Of her parents, nothing remained.

“—so please bring Mama and Papa back!”

Yang Yuhuan's small hands grasped at Guanyin's robes as streams of tears rolled down her red cheeks. Over and over, she begged for forgiveness.

“I'm sorry, so give Mama and Papa back.” The words trembled in her aching throat. “I'm sorry, so take me instead!”

But Guanyin could only look at the girl with sympathy.

“Why are you apologizing, my child?” she asked. “You did no wrong.”

“Mama and Papa are gone because I was bad. But if I’m bad, then I should be gone, too! I’m the reason Mama and Papa are dead, so why?” Yang Yuhuan's grip tightened, desperate for something to make sense in this world. “Why am I alive? Why did you save me?”

Yang Yuhuan was supposed to be dead. Of that, she was certain. But Guanyin’s radiance touched her soul, and the pearl Guanyin fed her brought life back to her body, the energy surging through her veins like the flames of a star.

For Guanyin’s benevolence, Yuhuan’s debt was infinite.

“Oh, poor child.” As Guanyin held the girl to her breast, the bodhisattva whispered this: “I am the one who hears the laments of the world. I cannot control the laws of nature, but I will answer all your prayers. Beings innumerable, I will save them all. Yang Yuhuan, you have yet to escape samsara. Let me be your guide to salvation.”

Yang Yuhuan did not know what that meant, but she had a price to pay.

“If I follow you, will I see Mama and Papa again?”

“Of course. All souls will eventually meet in the land of paradise. Worry not; I will take you there soon enough. For now, we must write your story. You, with all your beauty, have so much to do in this world.”

Little Yuhuan rested her head on Guanyin's shoulder, and the bodhisattva gently stroked her hair like her mother would. Finally, she felt safe. “I don't want to be pretty. I want to be strong and kind like you.”

“My, was I talking about your face? Heehee. You are a sweet girl, Yang Yuhuan. Even if your destiny is to disappear into sea foam, I pray that you will never change.”

Although Yuhuan blushed, her gaze never wavered. “I want to learn how to save people. Lady Guanyin, please teach me how.”

Seeing the girl’s determination, Guanyin lifted Yuhuan’s chin, brushed the stray strands of hair away from her face, and dried the last of her tears.

“Listen well, my child. One day, you will meet someone who will need your mercy.” Guanyin opened her hand and created a ball of light in her palm — small and fragile but ever so bright. “When that time comes, you must tell them these words: _Thy body shall be under my command, my fate shall be determined by thy sword. Answer the call of the Holy Grail. If thou wouldst obey my will and reason..._ ”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta'd! I don't know how to write!! Sorry!!!
> 
> For real though, a lot of liberties will be taken with this AU and Fate/ lore. If anything doesn't make sense or match up with what you know in history, that's probably not a mistake. I made it that way. Unless I'm being dumb and offensive. Please correct me if so!
> 
> Also, I won't tag a character on the fic until they've revealed their identities, so... hehe.
> 
>  **Glossary**  
>  haohan (好漢): Hero, good guy. The heroes in Water Margin called themselves this. The definition [somewhere here](http://www.demystifyingconfucianism.info/water-margin) explains it.  
> huadian (花钿): [This makeup pattern.](https://www.newhanfu.com/7034.html)  
> youtiao (油條): [This snack.](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Youtiao)  
> Chai Jin: [This guy](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chai_Jin) from Water Margin. He's rich.  
> Guoguo: Yang Yuhuan's eldest sister.  
> Guozhong: Yang Yuhuan's alcoholic cousin who historically became an official because of nepotism.  
> Princess Taiping: Wu Zetian's daughter and Li Longji's aunt. Historically Li Longji's political rival.  
> Li Longji: The emperor at the time of this fic.  
> An Lushan: General who rebelled against Li Longji. Political rivals with Yang Guozhong.

Peach blossoms scattered across ponds and stone paths as another cool breeze rolled in from the east. It was spring in Chang’an, and the weather was perfect for a morning stroll. But there was no rest for those within the palace walls.

“Guards.”

The dignified voice startled those assigned to today’s morning patrol, sending a sudden icy jolt up their spines. It was a voice that, upon recognition, commanded them to stand at attention and answer in perfect unison.

“Your Highness!”

Gao Changgong.

The man before them shared a name with a famous general in history, his mind as brilliant as he was beautiful, all of his blessings hidden behind his horned mask. This was no coincidence in the least. From the peasants to the people of the inner palace, everyone knew he was no ancestor. One only needed to see his face to believe it: the young man with hair like wind-swept snow was the very Prince of Lanling himself.

When demons freely roamed the empire, Gao Changgong was Emperor Xuanzong’s sword. Now, he was Emperor Xuanzong’s heir. Many Tang princes had lost their lives to the armies of demons led by the Demon King of Sixth Heaven, and Gao Changgong promised himself that none of their deaths would be in vain.

The crown prince often peered from behind his mask, his stern blue eyes with the power to command an army with a single glance, but at the guards and their behavior he could only sigh. Whether he covered his face or not, everyone was scared stiff at the sight of royalty. No matter where he went, some things never truly died. The least he could do, he supposed, was make the guards feel comfortable.

“Jin Dao, Yin Fang, there's no need to act so surprised. It makes me think you two are doing something illicit.”

The guards panicked.

“Uh, we can assure you that there is nothing illicit between us, Your Highness!”

“Yes! We have no illicit relations, Your Highness!”

The prince held back a chuckle. If anything, catching others off-guard can reveal the plainest truths.

“You might want to work on your phrasing. Have you seen the Prince of Liangshan?”

One of the guards, Jin Dao, stammered as if he had just heard the only question he wasn't prepared for. “No, Your Highness. Was he not with you?”

“I thought he'd be with Li Bai, but I found the poet in the gardens alone, ah, incapacitated by his choice of drink.”

“Hah, classic Li Bai!” Jin Dao laughed. Yin Fang gave him a sharp nudge in the ribs. “I mean, we shall look for the prince at once!”

“Please do.” As Gao Changgong nursed his growing headache, he hid his frustrations with a smile. “I’m counting on the Feathered Forest Guards. Your unit is far more reliable than the— Ah, pardon me. In any case, we must hurry. The council can be impatient.”

All the palace guards and attendants searched high and low for the Prince of Liangshan, but he was neither in the pavilions wooing court ladies with his songs, nor in the training grounds sparring with soldiers barehanded. Little did they know that today, away from the eyes of the court, the prince preferred the bustling streets of the capital.

  
  
  


“That should be the last of ‘em!”

Yan Qing unloaded the final box of deliveries from the cart and dusted off his hands. He was shorter than his peers, but he was a handsome young man with eyes like jade, hair like ink, and a face like the moon. In contrast, his body was built like a god of war, evoking the image of ink-washed mountains — or so the rumors said. Whenever the city boys and girls asked him to shrug off his robes and show them his strength, he always refused. That didn’t stop the imaginations of men and women alike. Even now, as he wiped the sweat off his brow, the slip of his sleeve showing the slightest sliver of tattooed skin, he could have sworn he heard a chorus of sighs from across the street.

“It’s very kind of you to help us, Yan Qing,” said the fabric shop owner. “Things have been hard since we lost our son to, well… You know the rest.”

The Tang dynasty was a period of peace and prosperity. The only true threats to the empire were monsters and demons, and this man had the misfortune to lose his son to one so soon. Yan Qing smiled in a way that wrinkled the corners of his eyes, but it wasn’t a look of pity. He told himself his heart wasn't that soft.

But even in peacetime, it seemed, fathers can miss their children.

“No problem, gramps. Chin up, alright? You got nothing to worry about as long as I'm around!”

“Big words from a young man!” The shop owner chuckled. “Don't worry about me about this old coot. You should be worried about finding a bride. At this rate, I think the crown prince might beat you to it!”

Yan Qing laughed with his whole chest. “Gao— I mean, the crown prince has got all the luck in the world. Me? I'm a lost cause. The only woman for me is Guanyin herself!”

“I didn’t know you were religious,” said the shop owner.

“I’m not,” said Yan Qing. “In case you couldn't tell, gramps, I’m a very sinful man. I’m so handsome, so clever, and so generous to boot! It should be a crime to be this goddamn perfect. It'll take a bodhisattva to wear me down, if you know what I mean.”

The old man clicked his tongue in jest. “I’d tell you to hurry up and join the monastery, but everyone would miss you too much!”

This time, Yan Qing's laugh was sheepish. “I'll take that as a compliment.”

Yan Qing went about his every day in the capital like this, mingling with the citizens of Chang'an. He drank with Han poets who weaved their words in the clouds and danced with the Sogdian girls who twirled and kicked their feet in the air. He listened to the debates of scholars from Japan and sermons of preachers from Persia. He bargained with Turkic and Arab merchants alike for their silk, saddles, glass, and gold. Everyone knew what Yan Qing liked, but no one knew who Yan Qing was. He liked that they didn't. People outside the palace walls were far more interesting than any greedy noble or ambitious bureaucrat.

Yan Qing liked to think he was particularly good with children. While walking around the eastern marketplace, admiring the newly planted fruit trees along the avenue, he found a teenage girl perusing the selections of a sweet-smelling food stall. He knew everyone who frequented the markets of Chang’an, but he couldn't recognize anything about her — not her bangles, not her ribbons, not even the huadian pattern on her forehead. She must be new in town. Her pigtails bounced as she tilted her head, troubled by the indecision in her fingers and the coins in her hand, which made it very tempting for him to eat whichever snack she liked the most.

He liked being helpful, but he never claimed to be a saint.

“You need a hand, kid?” he asked.

The girl scowled.

“Not a child. Anger. You, nuisance. Eliminating.” She swatted at him with her small fists.

Yan Qing dodged and raised his hands in an attempt to pacify her. “Woah, woah! Okay, big guy. I was just asking.”

The girl huffed and held her chin up high. “Communication with unknown variables, outside directive’s scope.”

“Uh, your directive being…?”

Her face was solemn. “To defeat a dragon.”

When she punched him again, he caught her fist in his palm.

“Uh huh.” Yan Qing let go before he angered her twice. “Hate to break it to you, boss, but I’m no dragon. Pretty sure buying youtiao got nothing to do with dragons either.”

She blushed like the flower painted on her forehead as she struggled for an answer. “Eat to fight. Eat to live. Food for students. Food for Teacher. I will feed Teacher’s dream.”

Yan Qing hummed in thought, reminded of a certain cold, winter night.

“Okay.”

The girl blinked in confusion. “What okay.”

He answered with a pile of coins from his pouch and offered them to the vendor. “Hey, mister! The boss wants thirty! This is enough, right?”

The girl’s eyes widened. “Ah, but— Payment—”

But Yan Qing waved her worries away with a smile. “Don’t sweat the small stuff. This is just the… what should I call it? The duty of a haohan. I feel like Chai Jin already. Hahahaha!”

The girl stood there, dumbfounded by the generous gesture.

“Demon,” she finally said. “Or so I thought. But, not demon. Human. Very human. But, not human. Hmm. Assessing danger.”

“Hey, don’t be mean. Is that what your teacher taught you? Hahaha.” But it wasn't the first time kids had been mean, so Yan Qing took her comments in stride. “Looks like you can take it from here, so I’m gonna go ahead. Say hi to your teacher for me.”

For the first time, the stone-faced girl smiled. “Will do. Yes!”

  
  
  


The Jiuyang Restaurant was a new shop that opened in the west of Chang’an, nestled in the corner of one of the city’s busier intersections. Although it wasn’t the sort of establishment that required month-long reservations in advance, it was nonetheless a popular destination for people from all walks of life. However, Yan Qing was an impatient man. He reserved a spot to cut through the lines. He had to be there. It had to be today.

The year was 740, and the Yang family was never more fortunate.

As Yan Qing was ushered to his table, a private one behind a divider in the corner of the restaurant, his senses were greeted by the lovely sight and lively song of a waitress as she flitted between tables across the room. The moment he heard her, he laughed, clapped, and finally understood why patrons often wanted an encore of food and song.

_ “Nine suns, one bow laid all crows to rest _

_ Back home, Houyi has wine and chicken breast!” _

Her name was Yang Yuhuan. She had eyes like stars, a song like a phoenix, and a smile like peonies in full bloom. She, too, was a blooming maiden, jovial and exuberant as she made each customer feel a unique love they would cherish long after they’d leave. Warm, friendly, and loved by everyone — she was exactly how he imagined her before she became Emperor Xuanzong’s beloved consort.

This was Yang Yuhuan, one of the greatest villains in the history of the Tang dynasty.

The beauty who received the affection of three thousand consorts. The talent that charmed the Tang emperor. The face that brought down an entire nation. Yan Qing would have to be a fool to fall into her trap, but this Yuhuan had yet to see the palace.

Yan Qing wanted to keep it that way.

“Hi! I'm Yuyu and I'll be your server today. Are you ready to order?”

But with one word, all his confidence and charisma vanished. Suddenly, being so handsome, so clever, and so goddamn generous didn’t mean a thing when you still can't spit a word out. Finally, finally, Yan Qing was talking to the woman he thought he’d only ever find in words on a page.

Yang Yuhuan — her face brought even flowers to shame. 

“Yeah! Uh, yeah.” At this point, he’d usually have something cute to say. “I'll have the… spicy chicken?”

“The laziji, right? Spicy! I  _ knew _ you were a spice guy. I have a knack for this sort of thing! I'll have it ready in a bit. Anything else?”

At this point, he’d also have a question prepared, but nothing could have prepared him for being in the future consort’s presence.

“Um… hello? Mr. Yan?”

“Ah! Sorry, sorry. I was just thinking about, uh, things.” Which was not wrong, but it made him want to slap himself all the same. “Your family’s not from around here, are they?”

“Nope. The Jiuyang Restaurant used to be in Uncle and Auntie's hometown. It’s a small town, so business wasn't going so well there. But one day, we got a huuuuge subsidy from the Prince of Liangshan! So Uncle quit his job and we all moved to Chang'an. We set up the restaurant here, and people have been flocking to our shop ever since!”

Yang Yuhuan spoke with little excited gestures, helping Yan Qing imagine their small shop and big move to the city, the stars in her eyes never dying.

“You sound pretty happy,” he said. “Is that how the city life’s been treating ya?”

“Um… The people aren't as friendly, I think, but, but! Guoguo-jie, Guozhong-ge — everyone helps out in running Jiuyang Restaurant. We don’t have to worry about money, and everyone is finally along. I couldn't ask for more! Wait, there is one thing… Two more things…. Maybe three.” A thought filled her face with a burning color, and she quickly shook her head. “No, nevermind! It's embarrassing.”

Yan Qing snorted. “Oh, now you  _ gotta  _ tell me. It's only the two of us here, and I'm very,  _ very _ good at keeping secrets. Well, I say that, but it just means I got no one to tell.”

“Don't you get lonely?”

It wasn't a question Yan Qing expected. It certainly wasn't one he had the answer to.

“I mean… I tell Guanyin my secrets all the time,” she admitted. “It's not the same as having friends, but… They say you call yourself a haohan! And a haohan should be friends with other haohan. Don't you have someone like that, too?”

Yan Qing laughed out loud, but there was no mirth behind it. If he could be honest, not many people ask him this, either. But the least he wanted to see was a look of pity.

“You really know how to make a guy smile. You’re a good kid, Yuyu.”

Many would play coy and take this as a matter of course. Of course she was beautiful. Of course she was good.

But Yang Yuhuan genuinely shied away.

“No… No way. You're way better than I could ever be.”

And she was so convinced of it herself, it made Yan Qing wonder.

Off Yang Yuhuan went to the kitchen, ready to pass the order to her sisters and aunt. Guoguo served him peanuts and wine, and he let himself fade into the crowd as he watched customers enjoy themselves at one of Chang’an’s latest stories of success.

The Tang dynasty was one of the more peaceful eras of this land's long history. Although monsters and demons continued to roam the forests, mountains, and plains, Yan Qing felt that the Emperor could finally rule uninterrupted. So long as the Yang family remained content with their lives, the greedy Yang Guifei would never exist. Yang Guozhong would never covet, An Lushan would never rebel, and the Tang empire would remain standing tall.

All the empire needed to know was Yuyu, who brought in his order not a moment too soon.

“Here's your order, Mister! One bowl of chicken with chilies—”

But Yang Yuhuan's smile suddenly fell, and she turned her head toward the entrance.

“What's the holdup?”

“Shh, listen.”

That's when  _ they _ arrived.

“Please, sir. Please,  _ please  _ wait. Sir, there’s a line—”

“Hah! Is that how you treat the son of an official?”

Haughty Jiansu and his entourage of misfits were the sons of rich men who lived near the center of the capital. All the customers drew back in fear as they entered the restaurant with swagger, ignoring Yang Guozhong's pathetic pleas for them to return to the line. When the young men weren't pretending to study for their exams, they terrorized the streets of the capital, picking on whoever can give them their fill of fun. 

Today, it was Yan Qing.

“I believe you’re sitting in my spot," said Haughty Jiansu.

“Well, I don't see your name on it," said Yan Qing. “As far as I'm concerned, it can be everyone's spot if they put their minds to it! Which is what you're doing, I'm aware. But! Technically, after all is said and done, it  _ is _ Yuyu's spot so you might wanna ask—”

One of Haughty Jiansu's bigger friends held Yan Qing up by the collar.

“—her.”

And shoved him aside.

Yan Qing fell to the floor. With his table now unoccupied, Haughty Jiansu and his friends began to fill the seats in his corner of the restaurant. One of them sat with their feet on the table. One of them pushed Yang Yuhuan out of their way. Another pried Yan Qing's bowl of chicken from Yang Yuhuan's hands.

“Hey, that's not yours!” she exclaimed.

“What? We're all paying customers here. I'm just doing him a favor and paying for him!” said Haughty Jiansu, and he began scarfing down his chicken. He would later regret doing this, and one of his friends fetched him a cup of water as he choked on a spicy piece. “... Gah! You call this food? It's a goddamn health hazard! My father, the administrator of the western marketplace, will hear about this!”

Yang Yuhuan crouched down to check on her literally fallen customer. Though Yan Qing winced in pain, he took everything in stride. As always.

“Yuyu,” he said, stomach still flat on the floor, “you think these ones are spice guys?”

Yang Yuhuan shook her head. “One hundred percent no. I'd never, ever lump you together with Ugly Jiansu. Who does he think he is? He doesn’t even like spicy chicken!”

“Yeah, that's what I thought. I know how to take him down a peg, though. Help me take out the trash?”

“Okay.”

But even as the words left her lips, Yang Yuhuan had no idea what she was about to see next.

While still on the ground, Yan Qing knocked a chair away from under a crony's bottom with a sweeping kick. In one fluid motion he was back on his feet, and Haughty Jiansu's posse wasn't having it. A smirk tugged at the corner of his lip.

“I guess a haohan never rests, but… Heh! Nah, now I’m just looking for a little fun. It’s been a while since I’ve done a little five to one. Don’t let me down now!”

A fight was something he'd never tire of.

Yan Qing weaved his way around each blow like a swift and changing wind, dodging with incredible speed that confounded his opponents. A punch meant for him landed in the face of his enemy. A kick to his ribs connected with the stomach of the other. Yan Qing struck whenever he could, but with how eager they were to attack blindly, he didn't have to. He was a storm of discord, spinning anger and chaos among his opponents as they tried to harm him — to no avail.

Yet the fighting was nowhere close to an end. As customers backed away from the commotion, Yang Yuhuan wondered what she could do. Guanyin's guidance showed her how to fight, but she never had the chance to put it to practice. Saving anyone wasn't exactly in her stars. She was weak. These men were bigger, stronger, and more than she could ever handle. Yan Qing was amazing for standing up to them alone. She didn't know if she ever could.

But she couldn’t just give up.

At the spot where Yan Qing fell, Yang Yuhuan found something peculiar, and yet familiar. Something in her mind clicked, and she grabbed the object and held it to her lips.

The shrill, piercing sound of a single bamboo flute.

With a single note, Yang Yuhuan brought everything to a stop. With a single note, Yang Yuhuan drove Haughty Jiansu's cronies out of the restaurant. She ran at them and chased them with the same sound, her incessant playing enough to make the young men cover their ears and whine for their mothers. Between the injuries, the confusion, and the pain, the cacophony of a sharp, redundant noise drove them mad.

Which left Haughty Jiansu alone and defenseless.

“Jin Jiansu.” Yan Qing spoke his name like the sound of blades against a whetstone. “I hear your brother’s in the imperial guard. That’s a high honor! Now, what have you been doing lately?”

Haughty Jiansu’s face blanched. “Sh-shut up! Wait until I tell my father—!”

“Mm, I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

Yan Qing scrunched his nose up. It was the only thing he could do to stop himself from cringing. Yan Qing raised his fist, and before Haughty Jiansu could embarrass himself any further, he ran out the door and left Jiuyang Restaurant alone forever.

Yang Yuhuan half expected a cheer or a clap, yet more than justice, customers cared about their peace. As the bullies left the restaurant, there was no celebration, no fanfare. Everything simply went back to normal.

The victory, however, didn’t feel completely empty. Summoning another breath of courage, Yang Yuhuan returned the flute to Yan Qing.

“Sorry, I used it without thinking...”

She braced herself for a scolding, but all he did was ruffle her bangs.

“Nah, you did a lot of thinking. More thinking than I did, hahaha!”

People often showered her with praise, but not once did they ever dare touch her, so this was new. She liked it.

“But you knew that guy’s family and everything! Who knew a fist, a flute and a few words was all it took to take a bully down?” She bounced on her heels. “Can you teach me how to do that too, Master Yan?”

“Hey, none of this Master and mister stuff. Just call me Yan Qing, okay? Honestly, I wish it only took a few words, too. That fight was kinda boring. Now I’m  _ really _ starving.” He finally sat at his table to enjoy his lunch, only to find that his bowl had nothing but chilies. “Great.”

“Don’t worry, Master Ya—I mean, Yan Qing! You already did the restaurant a huge favor today. I’ll whip up another bowl as soon as I can, so don’t you leave! Yuyu’s special dish will be on the hou—”

Before she could punctuate her sentence with a full stop, Yuhuan's stomach did the job for her. Behind the room divider that shielded him and her from the rest of the world, her stomach growled like a snoring dragon in a deep slumber under the sea. He stared. She froze. For ten whole seconds, they were both silent.

Then, Yan Qing held back a chuckle as Yang Yuhuan turned as pink as a peach. Suddenly, he couldn’t even remember why he was nervous around her.

“You gotta stop skipping breakfast, Yuyu. You know it's the most important meal of the day.”

“Aaaaah!” Yang Yuhuan held her face in shame as she muffled her panicked squeals. “That wasn't me! Aaah! That wasn't me! I mean, how could you believe it was me? There's no way I'd forget to eat before, after or during my shift! That fight took a lot out of me. Yes, my standby energy! I was so entranced by your fighting form that my standby energy is all gone! I'm not hungry!” A beat. “But if you ever need a taste tester—”

Yan Qing cackled. “I'll just give you a tip, thanks. I'll make sure to bring a snack next time. Unless I’m the snack?”

Yang Yuhuan squeaked. “Shut up or I'll eat your food, please!”

Yan Qing's gaze softened as he erupted in genuine laughter. This was the Yuhuan the Tang empire needed. Of that, he was absolutely sure.

But in the end, he knew this wouldn’t last.

“Yuhuan, quick!” Guoguo peeked into the room and hurried her sister with a wave. “Come outside! It's a messenger from the palace!”

Yang Yuhuan tilted her head to listen for the sound. “Do they want spicy chicken, too? Hey mister, let's go check it out!”

But when she turned around, Yan Qing was gone. All he left behind was a string of payment and a fine bamboo flute. He didn’t need to see her face to know what they were about to say.

“By imperial decree: following the results of the imperial throne’s search, the emperor hereby declares Yang Yuhuan the bride of Gao Changgong, the Prince of Lanling and heir to the throne—”

  
  
  


It was almost noon when Yan Qing arrived at the palace. No longer clad in plain robes, Yan Qing looked more like the serious statesmen of the royal court. Every imperial attendant, eunuch, courtier and guard greeted him as he made his way past buildings, gardens, and long winding halls, his hair trailing behind him like a horse's mane. With how the council often argued amongst themselves, he should be able to make it before the final verdict.

They took long enough, it seemed, for the guards stationed to lose focus.

“Oh, Jin Dao. What are you dozing off for?”

The imperial guard's eyes snapped open and went wide. “Y-your Highness! You're here!”

“Of course, haha. Where else would I be?” Step by step, Yan Qing approached the guard, his smile unwavering. “Is this what you’ll tell your brother when you get home? That you fell asleep standing up on duty?”

“No, Your Highness! I was awake, Your High—”

“Yes, yes. We’ve heard it all before. What else do I need to know?”

“The crown prince was looking for you. But the trial has already begun—”

“Not exactly a trial if the defendant’s got no defense, is it?”

“Ah, um, I don’t know. Is it?” The guard shook his head and, as Yan Qing tried to enter, blocked him in his path. “Please wait, Your Highness! Princess Taiping said you can’t—”

“Hey, Jin Dao.” His cool drawl rolled off his tongue like blood down a spear. “What’s my name?”

The guard gulped and held still as he recited the words he committed to memory: “Yan Qing the Prodigy, the Prince of Liangshan and the Second Imperial Prince of the Tang Empire.”

“Good, good.” Though Yan Qing patted the guard on the back like he would a friend, his tone and cadence were like a dagger pointed at the neck. “You remember. I’m glad we’re on the same page.”

As the doors to the hall opened, Yan Qing greeted the emperor, his heir, and his council with open arms.

“Master— No, Your Majesty! Very sorry that I’m late.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The guards and Haughty Jiansu are minor OCs. I was going to add more notes, ~~but if I have to keep googling European monarchs to figure out who's who, you can google Chinese historical figures. Peace.~~ so I added them above...
> 
> More... more things will happen in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said there would be more stuff happening in the next chapter, but I thought it'd be better to split it up into more chapters instead. Oops. Sorry for the short update! We'll be back to shenanigans soon.

Yan Qing hated emperors.

Emperors were chosen by Heaven to rule over humanity. But what for? They spent their days sequestered in their chambers, painting words and flowers if not in the arms of their lovers. Everything that flowed from their hands was beautiful. Beauty — that's all they ever cared for. Outside Bianliang, their enemies picked at their borders like birds at ripe fruit. What use was beauty when you couldn’t protect it? The emperors had flowers, but what they needed was steel.

Emperor Zhao Ji had jewels and armies in his hands. Yan Qing had nothing but the blessings of a star and the guidance of his master. No one living in this land was his father, so why was he the one to protect their empire? What the land gave, the emperor and his men took away: the warriors he promised to fight with, the love he swore to be with.

The First Emperor once thought mercury granted immortality. When their enemies gave it to Lu Junyi, a part of Yan Qing died with him.

Yan Qing hated emperors.

When Lu Junyi fell into the water, Yan Qing swore never to serve another master. Yet when the Grail called his name across the Throne, he heard a voice he could not help but answer. Was it a child? A god? A demon? He couldn’t remember, but he was sure emperors knew better than to summon a rebel against the empire.

When Yan Qing opened his eyes, he found himself in the center of a gilded palace, surrounded by monks, nuns, magicians and all. The man before him peered at his Servant through the beads of his crown, and upon seeing his face, Yan Qing steeled himself for the certain death that would come with serving a son of Heaven.

But Li Longji’s gaze was not that of a master’s.

Past the consorts, the clergy, and the circle of chalk, the emperor of Tang swept across the room to meet the Holy Grail War’s weakest Servant. Li Longji was unsatisfied, Yan Qing thought. It was only natural. An orphan could never hope to be the right hand of an emperor. An emperor could never win the war with a mere gentry’s servant. But this emperor lifted Yan Qing’s chin with a gentle hand, and a warm smile creased the corners of his glassy eyes.

“You look just like him.”

At the time, all Yan Qing could do was part his lips. Li Longji was charismatic, capable, and catastrophically selfish. This was the emperor who stole from his son. This was the emperor who ruined an entire nation. When the same selfish man pulled him into his arms in front of his people, Yan Qing felt the world stop.

The war was over before it even began.

“Don’t worry,” he said as he stroked Yan Qing’s hair, “You’re safe now. There is no need for you to fight any longer, my son.”

Yan Qing hated emperors.

But the moment those words reached his ears, he forgot all the anger in his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Notes**  
>  Bianliang: Present day Kaifeng. Capital of the Northern Song Dynasty.
> 
> Zhao Ji: Emperor Huizong of Song. He was the emperor during the events of Water Margin. His favorite courtesan in the novel, Li Shishi, wanted to bang Yan Qing but they became sworn siblings instead. That's almost the same thing, I guess... In this fic, he was in love with her. Don't fight me! It is my imagination!!
> 
> Lu Junyi: Yan Qing's master in Water Margin. The antagonists of Water Margin snuck mercury into his food, and while under its effects, Lu Junyi fell into the water and drowned.
> 
> Li Longji: Emperor Xuanzong of Tang. According to history, he stole Yang Yuhuan from his son, Li Mao, to whom she was married at the time. He is the current emperor in this fic.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter might not make any sense, is anachronistic, and is probably not even how these things go. Oh well. I feel like I could have written this better, but I really just hope I didn't mess up too much.
> 
> You will need [this map](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/9/9d/Ten_Jiedushi_of_Tang.png) to picture this one.

Li Longji was a remarkable emperor. He was courageous, kind, fair, and just. The deaths of his capable sons, his most trusted chancellor, and beloved Consort Wu brought him sorrow, but in this life, it changed little about his reign. An excellent emperor surrounded himself with excellent people. An excellent emperor would also summon an excellent Servant. For Li Longji to summon a Saber was only a matter of course. In the eyes of many, the Prince of Lanling was next to perfect — just like his Master.

But even royals had their flaws.

“Gao Changgong, where is Yan Qing?” the emperor whispered, leaning slightly from his throne. “Doesn't he know the trial is today?”

To the emperor's right, a masked Gao Changgong cleared his throat as he came up with an excuse. Making excuses was a skill he honed in life far better than he'd have liked. “He will be arriving soon, Your Majesty. He's only a little unwell from breakfast. Please give him five — no, three minutes.”

But Li Longji knew both Servants well enough to doubt them. “If he can flirt with damsels, he can flirt with death. He knows I hate it when Aunt Lingyue is here.”

Gao Changgong closed his eyes. “So does he, Your Majesty.”

Then, a jolt of fear shot up his spine.

“It seems that even a dragon cannot control a mere swallow.”

Among the council, a woman spoke with a voice that cut through the council’s murmurs like the edge of a bloodied spear.

She was Li Lingyue, otherwise known as Princess Taiping. The youngest daughter of the late Empress Wu Zetian was said to resemble her mother in beauty, ambition and wit. In truth, the reign of Li Longji’s father was hers. She pulled the strings behind every final word. Unfortunately, Li Longji had his own mind.

It was often said that Princess Taiping killed one of Li Longji’s sons in his cradle and bathed in his blood for eternal youth. Given her immaculate beauty well into her seventies, perhaps it was true. Her grace, her gait, her greed — throughout the years, these things never changed. Each year she was denied the throne, she only grew more persistent.

In this life, one could say she was patient. If she had conspired against Li Longji sooner, she would surely not be here. Gao Changgong was certain she could not hear them either, but she was her mother’s daughter. The whispers within the palace walls rarely escaped her — not since she summoned a Servant of her own.

“Would he like my Caster to do it for him?” Princess Taiping’s rouged lips curled into a smirk.

Sitting next to her was a tall priest in a manner of dress from further east. They were an onmyouji, a practitioner of magic from Japan. Their form was statuesque, equally divine and foreboding as they loomed over the rest of the council. Their painted nails looked as if they could rip a man to shreds, and their painted smile only served to lay an eerie foundation for the imagination. They were a Caster capable of both blessings and curses, a powerful beast that struck fear into the ministers’ hearts, and a force that could only be contained by the emperor’s long-standing rival.

Li Longji did his best not to grimace. “Thank you, Princess Taiping, but that won’t be necessary.”

Princess Taiping hummed. “In my humble opinion, Your Majesty, justice waits for no one. A benevolent ruler understands that much. Isn’t that right, Ashiya Douman?”

The bells in the priest’s hair jingled as they tilted their head. “Mmmm, this humble priest declines to comment on matters of statesmanship. Who am I to speak of politics in a foreign land, especially when it involves a people not my own? My princess, my Master, I can only defer to your venerable wisdom.”

As Princess Taiping smiled to herself, the other members of the council grew restless. As a general, Gao Changgong knew that even he couldn’t delay the matter any longer.  _ This _ was a matter of security. It did not make sense to wait.

Li Longji, who always took the concerns of his ministers seriously, considered the truth in Princess Taiping’s words. He valued Yan Qing’s counsel, but a ruler needed to act fast.

“Fair enough,” said Li Longji. “Let us proceed.”

With the emperor’s permission, Princess Taiping had the floor.

“Members of the council. As you all know, the Tang empire summoned seven heroes from myth and legend to protect our nation from a threat that endangered all of humanity — Mara, the Demon King.”

Mara.

The Demon King of the Sixth Heaven.

In the war between humans and demons, Mara mobilized his army against hundreds of thousands of Tang's citizens. Many members in the council have neither forgiven nor forgotten.

Gao Changgong clenched his fists. Whenever he closed his eyes, he could still hear Li Longji’s wives, officials, consorts and children screaming helplessly as the demons consumed them. In one night, the emperor lost everyone he trusted. Not all demons were so ruthless, but the emperor's sorrow gave him all the more reason to bring true peace to Tang.

“Even now, we fight against the remnants of his cruelty.” Princess Taiping’s tone grew terse and cold. “However, some of our nation’s Masters are not so noble. One of our Masters was An Lushan, the governor of Pinglu, Fanyang, and Hedong. Without waiting for His Majesty’s orders, he launched another attack against Khitan.”

In the presence of an emperor, no one showed disrespect.

Yet when the herald announced the criminal’s arrival, he — the man whose arms were bound by paper talismans — dared to look the ruler in the eye. The man had skin the color of the Gobi and a streak in his hair like lightning across a cloudless night. From his boots to his brigandine, anyone could see he was a warrior of the mighty peoples who roamed the steppes under the eternal blue skies.

Rumors said he called himself the king of Tatar.

Even now, stripped of his weapons, his eyes gleamed with defiance.

“During the battle,” Princess Taiping continued, “An Lushan’s Servant, Rider Mandricardo, turned against him and slayed his own Master.”

Talk amongst the ministers grew louder. A traitor among their ranks? Li Longji was not fond of the death penalty, but the ministers knew there was only one punishment for treason.

Gao Changgong hoped it would not come to that.

“All of you talk like you know anything!” Mandricardo growled at the ministers. “If you were there, you’d—ugh!”

With a flick of their wrist, Ashiya Douman tightened the paper talismans around Mandricardo’s arms. They pulsed with a dark magical energy that sent him to the floor in throes of contorted pain.

The emperor had long since mastered his emotions, but Mandricardo sounded like he could still taste the blood in his mouth, the bitter taste of all the gore and greed had seen. Gao Changgong could not ignore it.

“Rider!”

The Saber rushed to Mandricardo's side and helped the Servant up. In this court, Mandricardo was alone. If no one would help him, then it was up to Gao Changgong to give him some semblance of dignity.

“Sorry…” Mandricardo mumbled against the prince's shoulder.

Gao Changgong snorted, his reply soft enough for only the two of them to hear: “You rebel against the Tang empire and apologize for this?”

“Ah...”

There was a delay in Mandricardo's response as he perhaps considered several factors of this conversation: the prince's kindness, his own awkwardness, their situation, and the way the masked prince looked in the light. He realized his own small mistake and turned pink at how stupid it was, but in the end, all the Tatar king could say was still, “Sorry.”

At that moment, Gao Changgong knew Mandricardo would not rebel so selfishly.

Princess Taiping paid him no mind.

“Caster Ashiya Douman arrived not long after,” she said. “As you can see, they were instrumental in capturing the rogue Servant and bringing him to Chang'an.”

“It is as Her Highness says. This humble priest’s quick arrival was most fortunate. If I had arrived a second later, I doubt our army’s numbers would look the same.” Douman made a dramatic gesture with their claws. “There would have been much bloodshed! Mmmm, so much bloodshed on our side of the Khitan plain. I wonder how much it would have taken to sate Rider’s lust.”

“You bastard…”

Even as he writhed in pain, Mandricardo forced himself to look upon his captor and gritted his teeth at the words they spun like spider silk. He tried to stand up, but his restraints tightened once more, and he fell back.

“Rider! Please don't force yourself,” Gao Changgong exclaimed as he caught the Servant.

“Why help a rebel, Your Highness?” asked one of the ministers. “He murdered one of our own.”

“I am on the side of justice — something we have not shown him since his arrival.”

“But Your Highness,” said another minister, “was it not you who defeated the Tujue invaders at Jinyang centuries ago? The people of Khitan have made many incursions into our territories over the years. Why should we show them mercy?”

“Justice is a matter of circumstance,” said Gao Changgong. “Good, evil, all of it is relative. But when I see suffering, I cannot sit still. Is it not natural to help a man in pain?”

Ashiya Douman applauded. “Wise words! Wise words, my handsome prince. If only Chancellor Li Linfu were still with us, then perhaps we would not have suffered such losses to our empire. Ah, but if I remember correctly, it was he who placed An Lushan there at Pinglu. An Lushan, a man filled with greed and ambition… Mmmm, birds of a feather truly do flock together.”

“What are you implying, Caster?” asked Li Longji with a furrow of his brow.

“Oh, nothing! Truly, I know nothing. These are just the ramblings of a humble priest, Your Majesty.”

“You mewl too much, my Caster,” Princess Taiping said, though not without a smirk. “The fact of the matter is this: we are down one governor and Master.”

“Then we must mete out a punishment,” declared one minister.

“And find a replacement!” another chimed in.

“Wait.” Gao Changgong raised his hand. “If Rider… no, if Mandricardo killed his own Master, then he should have perished with him. It’s been days since the incident.” He turned his attention to the bound Servant. “Mandricardo, who is your Master now?”

But before Mandricardo could part his lips, a certain priest made a sound.

“Mmmm, who indeed.”

Ashiya Douman tugged their lips into an unsettling smile.

“Saber, no, Prince of Lanling. The handsome cut of your jaw tells this humble priest that you will not like my answer. Her Highness Princess Taiping could not have flown to our borders so swiftly, and no other officer on the ground was capable of forming a contract with a Servant who, mmmm, likes it rough.”

The emperor only had one Servant.

Now, Princess Taiping had two.

Mandricardo winced as Ashiya Douman announced with a flourish: “Who is Rider’s Master, you ask? That would be… me!”

Douman raised the back of their hand and threw the council in an uproar. Everyone in the room could see the red marks on his skin in the shape of a glimmering sword — these were their Command Spells, the result of a contract formed with a Servant.

“At ease!”

At Li Longji's command, the hall was silent. Princess Taiping then pulled her own sleeve up, showing the council similar glyphs on the back of her hand. Of the three shapes that made up the eye-like symbol of her Command Spells, only two remained.

“Your Majesty,” she said, “I have commanded my Caster not to betray us.”

“Well done,” said Li Longji with a tightness in his lip, “but surely you could have used another method of capture? Perhaps like the talismans I entrusted to your retinue? Forging a contract with a Servant was not what I asked of you, Princess Taiping!”

“This method was the most efficient, nephew.” Princess Taiping raised her chin. “We can’t let our resources go to waste now, can we? We both know what fuels the barrier that protects Chang’an, after all.”

Mana. And Servants were  _ made _ of it.

Gao Changgong saw how Mandricardo gritted his teeth and began to sweat, and he raised an arm to shield him.

“Princess Taiping!” he said. “You're not suggesting that we—”

“And what if I am, Prince of Lanling?” she countered. “You once led five hundred men against a hundred thousand more. What is so different about killing one man? All our actions are for the sake of this nation.”

She then turned to the council, softening her gaze and shrinking herself like a budding flower.

“Though I suppose that was too harsh of me. His Majesty the Emperor and the Prince of Lanling have led me to realize the error of my ways. Before we are leaders, we are human. The truth is, we all don't want a rebellion to end His Majesty's reign. We can see Rider is very much capable of doing that. But keeping an asset is far more preferable than losing it.”

Mandricardo gave Gao Changgong a confused look, but the prince could only return it with a furrowed brow. Ashiya Douman was a strong Servant, but  _ this _ was Princess Taiping’s true power — not wealth, not beauty, but the part Wu Zetian treasured the most.

The part Li Longji feared the most.

“And if we were to keep Rider, it makes me wonder…” Princess Taiping’s amethyst eyes scanned the room, aiming her gaze like an arrow drawn taut. “Who else could be capable of handling such a Servant?”

Although the emperor and the ministers could not say a word, in their hearts they knew who, between aunt and nephew, had more power over these shadows of history.

However, there was one Servant they truly could not control.

"Master— No, Your Majesty!”

The palace doors swung open, letting in a gust of wind that turned everyone's heads. Yan Qing swept into the room in regal blue robes with what he called pride and what others called shamelessness. His long hair trailed behind him like ink in the wind as he walked past the princess, prince and prisoner to bow to the only man who had his trust and respect.

“Yan Qing, the Prince of Liangshan has answered your summons, and he is very,  _ very _ sorry he is late. The sun was shining, the peach blossoms were... blooming, and— Anyway, I’m not Li Bai. I just had to bask in the fruits of your labor before getting another round of verbal abuse.”

With any other official Li Longji would be furious, but this was Yan Qing, his son and confidant. Not his Servant.  _ Never _ his Servant. After many deaths in his family plunged his court into darkness, Yan Qing brought with him the sun. He was funny, witty, and shared his passion for music. He could play any of the emperor’s compositions with grace and ease. When he became the emperor’s apprentice, there was never a day in the palace spent in sullen silence.

But when Gao Changgong saw this earnestness and eagerness to please, he knew Yan Qing’s true colors. When the emperor promised Gao Changgong the Grail, the Saber had never seen another Servant want it so badly.

In front of the council, Yan Qing flattered his emperor. Li Longji was deeply unimpressed, but on the inside, Gao Changgong knew he was relieved to see him. 

“I don’t believe I’ve ever been untoward to you.”

“Oh, no, Your Majesty. I wasn’t talking about you.”

Because this excessive favor earned Yan Qing many enemies, which should have given Gao Changgong no headaches at all.

But that was in theory.

“With all due respect, Prince of Liangshan,” said Princess Taiping as she tempered her voice with civility. “I would hate for you to become an obstruction of justice.”

“ _ Ah, there it is, _ ” Yan Qing mouthed, certain that only Gao Changgong would catch it. In a normal volume, he resumed: “Justice? Is that what we're calling this? I thought it was more into blindfolds.”

The ministers gasped and gossiped, scandalized by Yan Qing’s lack of respect, but Yan Qing was no stranger to an official’s dirty looks. He poked at the talismans wrapped around Mandricardo's arms and the dark energy oozing out of the paper sheets shoved Mandricardo forward. “Ugh, nasty. Mind filling me in, Lanling?”

“That’s not my—” But there was no stopping Yan Qing from calling him that here, so Gao Changgong simply sighed. “Mandricardo, er, Rider took his Master's life and assisted the Khitan forces during a battle at the northeastern border. Princess Taiping’s forces captured him before the conflict escalated. He currently has a contract with Ashiya Douman.”

“Uh huh.” Yan Qing rubbed his chin as he gave Mandricardo a once over. “Who was his Master again?”

“Governor An Lushan.”

Gao Changgong wasn’t sure why, but Yan Qing burst into laughter.

“Ahahahaha! An Lushan?  _ That _ An Lushan?” He held his sides and wiped his tears of joy. “Oh, no. I'm sorry. My condolences? Haha. I just had a thought.”

“Would you like to share these thoughts with the class, my prince?” said Princess Taiping, her tone sickeningly sweet.

Yan Qing was saccharine in turn: “I’d love to, princess, but I’m afraid you’re far too old to be spoonfed.”

Princess Taiping clicked her tongue and nearly stood up, but she felt Ashiya Douman’s nails on her shoulders and sat back down before the anger took over.

“Anyway,” said Yan Qing, “It looks like you haven't reached a verdict, but I don’t think Mr. Turtle here regrets it.”

“I don’t regret it,” said Mandricardo as he met the emperor’s gaze with fury.

“This Tatar Servant has done nothing but insult your great and benevolent empire, Your Majesty,” said Princess Taiping, not wasting a moment. “It would be best to deal with him swiftly.”

“Ah, ah.” Yan Qing waved a finger. “Let’s hear what he has to say.”

“Great and benevolent my ass. Men like An Lushan were mad with power. They were warlords. Because of those men —  _ your  _ men — people on both sides of the border are suffering. They starve before the demons can eat them. They fall on your spears before they can even breathe. You say your empire is the strongest in the world, so what is this? The people give you tribute and you let them die?”

The ministers talked among themselves. If An Lushan was that corrupt, this was the first they heard of it.

“A stranger to Tang defending Tang's enemies… I can’t say I like a guy who can’t mind his own damn business.”

He asked, the words sharp like a blade drawn from its scabbard, “Mandricardo, right? That doesn’t sound very Tatar to me.”

Mandricardo answered the Servant’s cold stare with a burning soul and gritted teeth.

“Frankly, Your Highness, you don’t look like a prince yourself.”

Yan Qing laughed.

He grabbed Mandricardo by the collar.

“Mind saying that again?”

Li Longji shot him a pointed look. “ _ Yan Qing. _ ”

With a scowl, the Servant pushed Mandricardo aside, but if he held on any longer, Gao Changgong was sure Yan Qing would have made him regret it.

“Yan Qing,” Li Longji repeated, unfazed by his attitude. “You know the hearts of the people more than anyone. What do you propose we do with this man?”

“Well, Your Majesty, it’s not my place to say. Personally, I think all traitors should just die. But that's not good governance, is it? Princess Taiping also has a great point, whatever it is, but…” Yan Qing caught Gao Changgong staring from the corner of his eye. “Something's been on your mind for a while now, hasn't it, Lanling?”

Gao Changgong parted his lips in surprise. Yan Qing always saw through his mask whether he liked it or not, but he never used it to his advantage. Yan Qing was the emperor’s favorite, and yet he only kept lifting his strongest rival up and up.

“I… want to listen to what Mandricardo has to say,” Gao Changgong admitted. “He’s barely gotten a word in since he arrived. If we are all united against demons… No, if we are all united against a common threat, then we must treat each other justly. Our tongues and gods may be different, but I can see in his eyes that he isn’t the sort who would rebel without reason.”

“I agree with Gao Changgong,” said Li Longji. “We must consider all sides of a conflict. Rider, speak. Tell us why you opposed your Master at Pinglu.”

Mandricardo drew in a breath, sullen and solemn.

“He wasn’t a governor, he was a tyrant. All our food, water and money, they all went to him. He told me to attack men near the Khitan border. He did this every week. He did it so easily. I’ve killed before, but never without a reason. Everything he believed in was nothing I would fight for: glory, fame, and the imperial throne.

“When I got there, I froze. They were in the middle of a feast, and the children were playing in the fields. A knight never would never harm a child. But  _ he  _ did.”

He lifted his gaze at the emperor.

“So I killed him.”

His declaration resounded throughout the hall, every word as loud as the song of war horns and clashing of blades.

“I killed him. I rallied the men I had against the corrupt army of Tang and killed him! So I don’t regret it. It doesn’t matter who I am or where I’m from. Before I am the king of Tatar, I am a knight! A youxia who fights for the common people! Until I can wield Durandal, I’ll fight the injustice in this world as many times as I have to!”

As Mandricardo caught his breath, conviction still in the way he struggled against his restraints and snarled at the emperor, Yan Qing only snorted in amusement.

“A youxia? Fighting for people you don’t even know? Haha… Hahahaha!”

Gao Changgong saw the look in Yan Qing’s eyes, distant and without mirth.

“It’s types like you I hate the most, but I can’t say I don’t find it useful.”

He said the same thing to him on the day they met. Gao Changgong wondered what it was that made him feel the anger he saw in the trembling of Yan Qing’s fists. It was not an anger that made him rage blindly.

“So Rider struck without hesitation, but was moved by compassion...” Li Longji hummed in thought as he turned the words over in his head. “Gao Changgong.”

“Yes, Your Majesty.”

“As you are my heir, I seek your counsel. What should we do with Rider?”

“I…”

Gao Changgong felt the stares of the council, Princess Taiping, and Mandricardo himself, the fate of many lives in the palm of his hands. As a general, he was peerless and full of confidence. Under him, everyone was united. There was not one who would ignore his song and command. 

But in the imperial court, everyone looked out for themselves. To play into Princess Taiping’s hand, or to go against it — either path spelled different kinds of death. However, he was certain Yan Qing could use this opportunity to gain the kind emperor’s favor. He can’t help Mandricardo in the way he’d like, but he can at least trust everything to work in his favor.

He lifted his eyes and stood straight.

“I shall defer to—oof!”

Yan Qing’s fist connected with Gao Changgong’s gut, and he could have sworn he heard his ribs crack.

“What he meant to say was that we should promote Rider, Your Majesty. Isn’t that right, Crown Prince?”

“Yes?” Gao Changgong held his stomach as he stumbled back up, disoriented and keeling in pain. “Y-yes, promote him...”

“Promote him?” asked Li Longji.

“Promote him?!” repeated Princess Taiping.

This wasn’t the first time Yan Qing spoke on Gao Changgong’s behalf. There was a reason he was crown prince and not the emperor’s favorite. Gao Changgong only wished he knew why.

“An Lushan abused his power. If… if we have someone like him in charge of our borders…” Gao Changgong winced as he arranged his thoughts through the pain. Yan Qing already gave a direction, so it was up to Gao Changgong to lead the way. “He’ll keep both our people and our neighbors in check. We won’t have to waste mana, and we won’t have to worry about another uprising.”

Mandricardo’s eyes widened in shock.

“M-me? A Tang governor?” he sputtered.

Yan Qing snickered. “What happened to being a knight of justice?”

Mandricardo hung his head. “Um, I was kind of expecting to get executed...”

“Well, don’t worry. If you suck at your job, I’ll just snap your head off and parade it on a stick.”

A chill ran down Mandricardo's spine. “I-I’ll do my best!” His voice cracked.

Gao Changgong sighed. "He's joking, Mandricardo."

Yan Qing cocked his head with a smile. "Am I?"

“What about his Master?” asked Princess Taiping. “How will we know he won’t turn traitor again?”

“We can give him a steady mana supply with our court mages until we find a local replacement," Yan Qing replied. "As for keeping him in check…”

“We’ll use the Command Spells.”

Everyone turned their attention toward Gao Changgong.

To earn the emperor’s favor and restore the balance of power within the imperial court, this was what Yan Qing wanted him to say. He was sure of it.

“Broad commands are less effective due to the nature of Command Spells, but they should prevent anything major that would require intervention from the capital. I know we can trust him with this. If Mandricardo betrays our empire, then I would gladly take my own life for it.”

The ministers stared at Gao Changgong, and so did Mandricardo, dumbstruck in awe. “You…”

“Ahh, that’s our crown prince!” Yan Qing swooned. “I really can’t beat the genius and dedication of the Prince of Lanling. At this rate, I might fall for him.”

He swung an arm around Gao Changgong's shoulders and missed as the crown prince stepped aside.

“That won't be necessary, Saber,” said the emperor. “Well? Would that be a problem, ministers? Caster?”

The ministers agreed, and with hesitance, so did Ashiya Douman.

“Mmmm…! No. No! There is no problem. Not a problem at all! It is just that, well, my princess has yet to give her approval—”

Princess Taiping hastily clicked her tongue. “Be quiet, Douman. Even I can admit it is a sound plan. Hurry up and do as the emperor says.”

“We'll go with the Prince of Lanling’s plan. Now, issue three commands to break the contract.” Li Longji took a brush and wrote on a sheet of paper, which Yan Qing took and passed to Princess Taiping. “Caster Ashiya Douman, issue the Command Spells as I have written.”

“With pleasure.”

Ashiya Douman rose from their seat and approached Mandricardo, who braced himself as Douman began to draw glowing symbols in the air. But there was no pain. The paper talismans released Mandricardo, and the energy that bound them to him sent them flying around the room and back to their owner. Then, Douman raised the hand with their Command Spells and began to speak:

“On behalf of Emperor Li Longji, I, Caster Ashiya Douman, hereby release the Rider Servant, Mandricardo, from his contract on three conditions!”

The first red shape of their Command Spell glowed on their blackened hand.

“By the power of my first Command Spell, let no harm come to the people of Tang!”

Then, it disappeared.

“Second, let no demons or foes of the Tang empire reach Chang’an’s borders!”

The second red shape vanished.

“Third…”

The onmyouji paused, and the tension in the air was palpable. Gao Changgong knew this flaw in his plan, and the longer Caster paused, the more they made it clear. Each Master held this much power over a Servant. Douman could make Mandricardo do anything if they wanted.

But Princess Taiping cleared her throat.

“ _ Douman. _ ”

“Yes! Yes, my princess. I shan’t tarry.” The final shape glowed on his hand, and his last command resonated throughout the palace. “Third, let no future threat act against the wishes of the people!”

With each command, Mandricardo felt a sudden surge of mana course through his magical circuits. Then, upon the third command, the red shapes on Douman's hand vanished completely, and Mandricardo was no longer bound by any Master.

Yan Qing raised a brow. “That last one was kind of generic.”

“Mmmm, apologies for my brevity, Your Highness. If this humble priest only had your  _ infinite _ wisdom and your brother’s  _ excellent _ education, perhaps he would not have made such a  _ terrible _ oversight.”

Yan Qing did not like the way he said  _ any _ of those things.

“They are what I have written, Yan Qing,” said Li Longji. “Rider Mandricardo, I hereby declare you the new governor of Pinglu, Fanyang, and Hedong. You shall leave for Pinglu at once.”

“Now?” Mandricardo straightened his stance, though his arms still ached from the talismans. “I mean, understood!”

“Thank you, Princess Taiping, Caster — the Tang empire is fortunate to have talent like yourselves among our ranks.”

“It is all for the sake of our nation,” said Princess Taiping, though her jaw was tight.

“And Saber — Gao Changgong! The Tang empire is most grateful to receive your assistance.”

“It is an honor to serve the people,” said Gao Changgong, though he did not feel he deserved praise.

He looked at Yan Qing, curious about his intent, but all he did was smile like a star in the palace's night sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I killed off many background characters to make things easier for me!! Again, this is just my imagination!!!!!! More Yuyu in the next chapter.
> 
>  **Glossary**  
>  “It seems that even a dragon cannot control a mere swallow.” - The swallow (燕) is Yan Qing (燕青). Things that don't translate well in English...  
> Governor - I'm referring to the [jiedushi](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jiedushi).  
> Khitan - [These people](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Khitan_people). Not much is known about them, so I had to make do.  
> Tujue - The Chinese word for the [Göktürks](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/G%C3%B6kt%C3%BCrks).  
> Li Linfu - [Trusted Tang chancellor](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Li_Linfu) but he was incompetent, actually.  
> Princess Taiping - I just want to point out that she's supposed to be dead at this point because of her rebellion, but... well, this is an AU. Darnic Prestone Yggdmillennia, thank you for being a problematic inspiration to us all.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Twitter](http://twitter.com/erythean)!


End file.
